1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an optical connector for butt-connecting of, for example, coated optical fibers themselves and to a method for assembling the optical connector.
2. Related Background Art
As for an optical connector used conventionally, one described in, for example, patent document 1 is known. The optical connector described in this document is provided with a pair of ferrules for holding an optical fiber, an alignment sleeve for allowing butt-connecting of front edge surfaces of these ferrules, a pair of plug housings for accommodating each ferrule, a pair of coil springs disposed in each of the plug housings for exerting a biasing force to the ferrule, and a pair of adapters for connecting each of plug housings.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. Hei 1-216304